Quand James Potter déteste l'hiver
by A little Cherry
Summary: Le thermomètre dans la bouche, les yeux brillants de fièvre, James Potter se dit qu'il détestait l'hiver.


**Titre** : Quand James Potter déteste l'hiver

**Personnages** : James Potter, Lily Evans

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de la fantastique JK Rowling. Seul ce petit scénario m'appartient !

**Résumé** : "Le thermomètre dans la bouche, les yeux brillants de fièvre, James Potter se dit qu'il détestait l'hiver."

**Mot de l'auteur** : Quand on est malade, qu'on en a marre de tout et que l'on ne peut pratiquement rien faire, ça donne des idées. Oui, oui, franchement ! Cette petite histoire sans prétention est née de mon cerveau fiévreux, alors que je ne pouvais que rester dans mon lit. Comme j'en avais vraiment marre, je me suis permise de torturer un peu James. Le pauvre ;)

Un grand merci à** SulfuRaaah** pour sa précieuse relecture... Merci ;D

* * *

Le thermomètre dans la bouche, les yeux brillants de fièvre, James Potter se dit qu'il détestait l'hiver. Il somnolait dans son lit, les couvertures remontées jusqu'au menton. Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point – même s'il n'arrivait pas non plus à s'énerver, ce qui lui donnait presque envie de pleurer de dépit. Alors il laissait ses pensées dériver pour essayer d'oublier les frissons qui le secouait de manière incontrôlable.

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Il pestait contre son corps trop faible pour résister à un entraînement de Quidditch, aussi intensif soit-il. Il était capitaine, il fallait qu'il s'entraîne s'il voulait remporter la Coupe. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les Serdaigle gagner. Il ne le supporterait pas ! L'année dernière, il avait fait gagner son équipe haut la main malgré les pronostiques en faveur des bleus. Alors non, James Potter ne survivrait pas à une défaite, surtout en tant que capitaine... Il allait faire gagner les Gryffondor, il le promettait sur son honneur !

C'est pour cela que, la veille, il avait réservé le terrain pour son équipe. Ils s'étaient entraînés plus de deux heures dans le froid sibérien du mois de décembre. Le vent leur raidissait les membres et leur gelait les doigts et les pieds. James les avait laissés retourner au chaud dans la salle commune quand aucun d'entre eux n'arrivait plus à rattraper le souafle. Même lui n'y arrivait pas, ses mains ne répondaient plus à son cerveau, le frustrant furieusement. Mais la séance n'avait pas été complètement inutile puisque leur attrapeur avait quand même réussit à saisir le Vif d'Or, malgré le vent qui les giflait avec acharnement.

Après s'être lavé et changé, James était resté près de la cheminée pour finir son devoir de potion avec Peter, mais ses mains tremblaient tellement que son écriture en devenait illisible. Il avait abandonné quand les tremblements s'étaient étendus jusque dans ses bras, avant de monter se coucher sans aller dîner à cause des douleurs qui transperçaient son abdomen.

Il avait naïvement pensé qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait du bien et qu'il serait d'attaque, mais il avait à peine réussit à se lever. Son estomac s'était révolté contre lui alors il avait décidé de se remettre au lit, sous les ricanements de Sirius et un « Je te l'avais dis ! » de Remus. Non mais franchement, parfois, les amis étaient trop cruels.

James gémit. Son mal de crâne augmentait de plus en plus. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela fut possible. Il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder l'heure, mais les referma aussitôt. Les lignes des meubles faisaient trop de vagues, ça lui donnait le mal de mer.

Il entendit la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir doucement. La personne s'approcha du lit et posa une main fraîche sur son front en sueur.

-Aidez-moi, gémit James sans ouvrir les yeux.

-On dirait que tu es à l'agonie, rit une voix de fille.

James força ses paupières brûlantes à se soulever. Il vit un visage souriant entouré d'une cascade de cheveux roux.

-Lily, soupira-t-il.

Elle lui retira le thermomètre de la bouche et jeta un coup d'œil dessus.

-Trente-huit virgule huit, Monsieur Potter, annonça-t-elle. Un peu élevé tout ça.

-Tu fais l'infirmière ?

-Même pas en rêve.

Elle posa le petit objet sur la table de nuit, à côté d'un verre encore remplit d'un liquide d'un bleu électrique, très certainement préparé par l'infirmière.

-Tu n'as pas pris ton médicament, le gronda-t-elle doucement.

-J'en veux pas... c'est pas bon.

-On dirait un gamin, James.

-M'en fiche.

-Tu ne guériras pas.

Il grogna quelque chose d'inintelligible. Lily soupira.

-Aller, bois ce truc, ça ira mieux.

Il grogna encore mais accepta de s'asseoir. Elle lui mit le verre dans les mains.

-Bois.

Il la regardait avec un air de chien battu, une moue triste sur les lèvres. Lily sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Ça ne devrait pas être autorisé, un regard pareil !

-Aller, James, bois je te dis.

-Mais Lily...

-Bois.

Il soupira mais obéis. Il fronça le nez, mais avala tout d'un coup. Il reposa le verre, le visage déformé par le dégoût. Lily sourit en pensant qu'il agissait réellement comme un enfant. Il se recoucha et remonta les couvertures sur lui, en la regardant d'un air suppliant.

-J'aime pas être malade...

-En même temps, il n'y en a pas beaucoup des gens qui aiment être malade, dit-elle en souriant.

-Mmh.

Elle le regarda quelques instants avant de se relever.

-Je vais manger, je reviens après. Je te ramène quelque chose, ok ?

Il hocha mollement la tête. Elle s'apprêta à partir mais revint sur ses pas pour déposer un petit baiser sur son front.

-Guéris vite.

Elle lui offrit un dernier sourire avant de sortir de la chambre. James resta quelques instants immobile. Et eut un petit sourire aussi.


End file.
